Virtual universes (VUs) or virtual worlds, are computer-based simulated environments intended for its users or residents to inhabit and interact via avatars, which are personas or representations of the users of the virtual universes. VUs are also known as metaverses or “3D Internet”. These types of virtual universes are now most common in multiplayer online games, such as Second Life®, which is a trademark of Linden Research Inc. in the United States. Avatars in these types of virtual universes, which can number well over a million, have a wide range of business and social experiences.
As virtual universes and other immersive 3-dimensional virtual environments substantially increase in popularity and participation, the need arises to treat such environments with the same due diligence as those previously established, such as radio and television. In particular, it has been established that as a means of effectively, rapidly, and inexpensively propagating a message of importance to a large part of a select population, such popular media plays a critical part. With the popularization and immersive nature of virtual world environments, it thus becomes necessary to employ similar tools, mechanisms, and due diligence to these environments that are likely to become the standard entertainment and/or work mediums for future generations, just as radio and television are pervasive for the current generation.